


Dynamic Duo

by toasty_whales



Series: Dynamic Duo [1]
Category: Avengers, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Slow Burn, i dont even think this is considered a burn at this point its just so slow, if i remember to keep updating this it should start in homecoming and go through endgame, like really slow burn, peter and oc are besties
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:00:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24401713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toasty_whales/pseuds/toasty_whales
Summary: ooOoOOoo toast cant update her story because she has no idea what she's doing or how to write anymore apparently sorry everybody smh
Relationships: Michelle Jones & Original Female Character(s), Ned Leeds & Original Female Character(s), Ned Leeds & Peter Parker, Peter Parker & Michelle Jones, Peter Parker/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Dynamic Duo [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1762024
Kudos: 3





	1. Partner?

Peter bounced into his room after Happy dropped him off. An Avenger! He was finally an Avenger… at least he thinks he is. He closed the door behind him and saw a brown paper bag sitting on the bottom bunk of his bed. His heart rising in his chest, he read the note attached. 

This belongs to you. Put it on and head to Southeast Boulevard at 11 -TS

Peter’s excitement grew as he checked his phone. 5:43. Five hours, basically. Was Tony going to meet him there? Or was Happy going to tell him about his next mission? He couldn’t control the urge to slip on the suit, and as he slid the mask over his face, the familiar voice chimed in his head.

“Welcome back, Peter,” Karen said with her moderately cheerful voice. He sighed at the relief it gave him.

“Hey, hey Karen. It’s good to be back,” he smiled under the mask. He pulled it off to get a breath of air, and stood beaming in the middle of his room. This was it, what he was made for. Peter was so lost in awe that he barely heard the door swing back open.

“What the fuck?!” Aunt May practically shouted from behind him.

\----------------------------------

Swinging through the air, Peter cursed under his breath again. He still couldn’t believe how calm May was about the whole “I’m Spiderman” thing. He was honestly relieved that she didn’t murder him, or ban him from ever going out again. Though he had to beg her to leave that night and offer to clean the house every weekend for a month, she reluctantly let him go to the meeting at 11. 

He wove between the buildings, bursts of excitement and exhilaration rushing through him with every drop. It felt good to be out again. The streets were busy as usual, ignoring the age of the night. He swung to a stop on the roof of a building when he realized he wasn’t really sure what he was looking for. I mean, come on. The note wasn’t too specific. Just to head towards a street. A really long one, at that. He swung his legs over the edge of the rooftop and admired the lights below him. Reminiscing the memories, Peter pulled his mask up to his forehead. He thought about the lady that bought him the churro, or the time he helped a kid find his mom at a bus stop. He smiled and shifted his weight to his left arm, which he placed on the stone behind him. 

“What’s up, Spiderboy?” Peter heard a voice behind him say, making him jump as he scrambled to pull his mask back down. As he did, he rushed to his feet and spun around to meet the stranger. Standing in front of him was a lean character wearing a white hoodie and a mask that looked like a barn owl. It seemed to be a girl, with copper hair pulled back in a bun and side swept bangs peeking over the mask, pulled back to tuck behind her ear. Peter stood in a defensive position, one foot in front of the other with his hands in fists, while the girl stood with her hands in her front pocket and a relaxed stance. Peter heard a small laugh under the mask. “Easy, Spidey. Glad you could make it,” the girl said, sliding a hand from her pocket to hold it out in front of her. 

“Who are you?” Peter asked with a steady voice, ignoring the outstretched hand. He studied the girl’s physique a little more, and the figure started to become familiar. “Wait, are you the one who-”

“Oh, cool! You remember me!” she cheered. “Okay, this is going to be so much easier than I thought,” she said with a smile in her voice, pulling her hand back and making it dance as she spoke. “Oh, sorry to interrupt you. Yes, I’m the one who kicked your butt at the airport.” Peter scowled at her under his mask.

“Hey, you didn’t-”

“I know what happened, Spidey,” she cut him off again, tilting her head back and sinking her shoulders in annoyance. “I was there.” Peter took a step forward. 

“Yeah, I know. Wait, why were you there?” he asked, crossing his arms. 

“Why were you?” she responded. Peter paused. She had a good point.

“So you’re not a war criminal anymore?” he asked, raising his eyebrows under his mask and trying to slide off the topic. She put her hand on the back of her head and looked to the side. 

“I mean, kind of. Mr. Stark just let me off the hook for this mission, everyone else is still…” she explained. Mission? Was this the meeting he was supposed to come for? 

“So Mr. Stark sent you? What’ the mission for?” he asked. Her body seemed to light back up at the question, like she remembered why she was so excited to see him in the first place. 

“Oh, right! Mister Spiderman, I, the lovely miss Owl, am your new partner!” she squealed, jumping onto her toes in excitement and spreading her arms out. “Tadaa!” Peter paused for a moment.

“…Partner?” 

“Yeah! Partner! Mr. Stark said that since you’re basically an Avenger now and everything, and I’ve been bored out of my mind sitting around waiting for something to happen, he let me come here! With you! He was like ‘Since you know him or whatever you can be his partner to keep him in check or something like that’ and I was like ‘No way! The Spider guy! The one who’s butt I kicked that one time!’ He didn’t really talk like that, though. Oh! Also we can’t know each other’s real identities.” She nodded at the end, almost as a reassurance.

“Why not?” he asked. The girl responded with a shrug.

“Dunno, but what I do know is that I’ll be living in the same school district while I’m here in Queens, since we moved upstate and all, so basically I’ll be going to your school! Better keep an eye out for a hot new kid soon, maybe with red hair,” she said, tilting forward. “If you catch my drift.” If her mask could wink, it would probably have done it then. Peter felt himself smile under his own. A partner, huh? 

“You're my age?” The girl nodded. “So, what, fifteen?” She nodded again.

“Mhm! Maybe we’ll have some classes together! I don’t know yet. I don’t know if I’m even going to school,” she drifted into thought out loud. She snapped back when she finished speaking and shrugged. “We’ll burn that bridge when we get to it.” Peter didn’t think that was how the saying went. New kid? Maybe Ned and MJ would like her too. If he found her once she enrolled, that is. Though it doesn’t seem to be that big of a challenge, considering how bubbly she is. At this rate, he could basically find her no problem if she just opened her mouth.

“You weren’t like this when we fought,” Peter realized aloud. 

“Hm?” the girl asked.

“When we fought in Berlin, you weren’t as, you know. Perky. You barely talked at all,” Peter realized as he spoke. 

“Oh, that. Mr. Stark actually turned off the noise penetrator in my mask when we fight because I, and I quote, ‘need to focus on my fighting, and not my talking’. He said that! To my face! Can you believe that?” 

“Not at all,” Peter responded with a chuckle. The girl smiled at his response. 

“Anyways, Mr. Stark said I had five days to pack until I moved. That was four days ago, so… I should probably get going,” she laughed to herself. “See ya, Spidey!” she called before swan diving off the roof behind her. Peter watched as she fell out of sight, then swooped back up with a black haze glowing around her.

“Hey, wait! Where am I gonna see you again?” he called as she shrunk in the horizon.

“Monday, maybe? Around the streets? I don’t know, I’m not Vision!” she called back, before disappearing completely. Peter let out a small laugh before turning back to the edge of the roof. 

Partner.


	2. "Can I Help You?"

Peter swung his backpack over his shoulder stuffed a bagel with his mouth, opening the front door in the process. 

“Bye May!” he called, his voice muffled by the pastry.

“Bye Peter! Be safe!” his aunt called back before the door closed behind him. He slid the other strap of his backpack over his shoulders, and headed off to the bus stop. Peter couldn’t stop thinking about the girl from the other day. In fact, she had been on his mind all weekend, no matter how much Peter tried to push it aside. Maybe she would be at school… unless she hasn’t moved in yet. Or maybe she really did move in, and is taking the day off to get adjusted to the new place- Peter was getting ahead of himself. 

Once the bus dropped him and a few other kids off at the school, he walked up the steps to the doors and took an earbud out of one ear. As he stepped into the school, he heard a voice in the ocean of people call out to him.

“What’s up, penis parker?” Flash mocked loudly, causing multiple head turns and a few chuckles from the crowd. Peter ignored him as he made his way through the crowded halls, subconsciously looking for the girl he met. He didn’t see her face, but he did see her hair, and he had a pretty good idea of what she might look like. As he approached his locker, Ned emerged from the crowd and stood next to him as he put in his combination.

“Hey Peter! How was the meeting with Tony Stark on Saturday?” he put emphasis on Mr. Stark’s name. “Did you get to meet the Avengers?” Ned asked excitedly. “Or at least just Black Widow? I heard she’s hotter in person.” Peter shoved his books in his locker as he responded to his friend. 

“No, but get this: Mr. Stark said I could be a real Avenger! And he gave me my suit back,” Peter smiled. Ned gave him a puzzled look.

“But… I thought you already were an Avenger.” 

“I was! I mean, I am. Now it’s official. And he sent me a partner,” Peter said as he closed his locker. “Said her name was Owl.” Ned thought for a second before raising an eyebrow at his friend.

“I remember you telling me about Owl before. Was she the one that kicked your butt in Berlin?” Ned laughed as they turned to walk to their first class.

“She didn’t kick my butt, Ned,” Peter sighed, rolling his eyes upwards. 

“That’s not what you told me when-”

“Ned!” 

“What?” he asked innocently. Peter shot him a glare. “Okay, okay, fine.” They turned to enter their class and sat next to each other. “Does that mean there’s gonna be two crime stoppers in Queens now?” Ned bumped peter with his elbow. 

“I mean yeah, basically,” Peter responded as more students began to fill the room.

“Awesome…” Ned said before the bell rang and their teacher walked in. 

“She totally kicked your butt,” he muttered, hiding his smile with the hand resting on his chin.

“She did not!” Peter whispered back. He scanned the room as their teacher droned, remembering that she might be in class with them. 

“Hey,” Peter whispered to Ned, who was now paying attention to their teacher. Ned turned his head at the sound of his name. “She said she might go to school with us, so look for a girl with red hair,” he explained, and Ned responded with a knowing smile. Peter furrowed his brows. “What’s that look supposed to mean?”

“Nothing, nothing,” Ned responded with the same stupid grin on his face, turning back to the teacher. Peter was about to pursue, until a head of red hair caught his eye sitting in the front left corner of the room. His heart jumped. Could it be her? Did he find her already? The girl’s jaw was slender, and her hair was up in a ponytail. He couldn’t tell much from the back of her head, but he hoped it might really be this easy. 

The clock ticked by slowly, even though it was only an hour and a half. Actually, that’s quite a bit of time. His commute was shorter than that. There were only four minutes left in class, and they droned on as slowly as the other hour and twenty-six. Peter sighed as his leg bounced, waiting for the sound of someone to start packing up. Almost on cue, he heard a backpack zip, and the entire class followed. He stood up and slung his pack over his shoulders as the rest of the class started to hum with chatter.

“Hey, everybody sit down! We still have three minutes left in class!” his teacher called, but nobody paid any mind. 

“So do you think we’re gonna find her?” Ned asked as Peter glanced at the girl on the other side of the room. He only saw he her head, but it was at a different angle as she spoke to someone. Is it the girl? Now that he got a better look, it seemed like it. His heart jumped to his throat again. 

“Maybe. Remember, keep your eyes out,” Peter responded. Ned nodded with a serious look on his face. He didn’t want to tell Ned that it might be her. What if it wasn’t? Or what if it was? His fingers tapped the side of his leg as he waited for the bell to ring. Any second now. 

The sound of the ring gave Peter a rush of adrenaline as kids started pouring out of the room. Peter kept his gaze on the girl, who still stood by her desk. Her head bobbed like she was adjusting something, until the room cleared, and he saw what it was. 

Crutches. 

The girl saw him staring at boot with a disappointed glare, and raised her eyebrows in confusion.

“Can I help you?” she asked with a hint of annoyance. 

“Oh, uh… I was…” Crap. “Do you need help carrying your things?” Peter asked, trying to come up with an excuse. The girl nodded, and her face brightened as he picked up her stray belongings and they made their way out. Maybe she broke her leg after she left… or something. Maybe she dropped a box on it while moving. If only he paid more attention to his classmates.

“So, how long have you been in a cast?” Peter asked nonchalantly. The girl paused to brush a stray hair out of her face and adjust her backpack before continuing.

“’Bout a couple of months,” she responded. Great, so that’s two things that totally check the box of “this totally isn’t the girl that kicked your butt in Berlin”. Peter shook his head. She didn’t kick his butt. Anyways. If the girl hadn’t been in a cast since June, or if she hadn’t spoken less than ten words to Peter, this could totally have been her. But it wasn’t. Peter sighed and smiled politely as the girl quietly thanked him when they approached her next class. He glared at himself as he walked off.

This happened five more times that day. Someone who Peter had thought was her, but was really just a theater kid with a wig, or some random person who Ned found in the hallway. (One of them wasn’t even a girl.) He never noticed how many red heads there were in his school. Not knowing what to do with the information that his school was probably more than 2% red-haired, Peter closed his locker after the final class of the day. 

“You still got detention?” Ned asked as the halls hummed with students leaving. 

“Yeah, I got it until the end of the year,” Peter sighed. Ned responded with a disappointed look.

“Okay. Do you think we can build the new Lego starfighter they just released? I got two, so maybe we could race build them,” Ned asked hopefully. 

“Maybe, I’ll text you when I get out,” Peter responded. The two did their secret handshake before parting ways; Ned caught in the ocean of students heading to the exit doors and Peter going against the current to the detention room. 

Once Peter arrived, he sat down in an empty seat against the wall and pulled out his homework. There were only five other people in the room with him, one of them being his gym teacher. Another was the ever-annoying Captain America video playing on the television in the front of the room.

“So, you got detention.” Peter tried to drown out the sound by covering an ear with one hand while he worked. “You screwed up. You know what you did was wrong. The question is, how-”

“Hey,” Peter heard a whisper call behind him. “Can I borrow a pencil?” 

“Sure,” he whispered, reaching into his backpack for a spare. He turned around to hand it to the person that wasn’t there when he arrived, and froze when he saw them. The girl was wearing a black sweater with her hair pulled into a bun. Her red hair, that is. She gave a concern look to Peter when she saw him staring back at her. 

“Can I help you?” she asked, just as the girl from first period had; but this time without glaring at him. Peter shook his head, snapping out of his thoughts. 

“Sorry, sorry,” he muttered, turning around. There’s no way this was her. With the luck he’s had today, she’s probably not even enrolled yet. He huffed back to his homework, wishing MJ were there. She had something to do with her family after school, so she wouldn’t come to detention. She had said so during lunch. 

“The only way to really be cool is to follow the rules,” Captain America droned on ahead of Peter. He sighed and slumped in his seat before hearing the voice again.

“I’m Max by the way,” the girl said behind him. 

“Peter,” he responded, turning back around to face her. She didn’t seem familiar; he hadn’t run into her in the halls that day. Or any other day, he realized.

“Are you new?” Peter asked with a spark of hope. He didn’t want to get too excited, so he shoved the burst down as the girl smiled and nodded. 

“I just moved here from…” she paused to think. “Brooklyn.” She did a faint nod, as if to reassure herself. “Yeah, Brooklyn. Today’s my first day.” Peter sucked in a breath. 

“First day?” he laughed softly. “How’d you get into detention on the first day?” Peter whispered, trying to start up a conversation without the teacher getting mad at them. The girl gave him a ‘don’t get me started’ look and started talking with her hand.

“I talked too much,” she huffed. “Mister fart face was like ‘Young lady! I don’t care if it’s your first day, stop talking or I’m gonna send you to detention!’ and I was like ‘Fine!’. And then like, five minutes later-” she paused as someone sneezed, “-someone asked me a question, so obviously I responded, and he got mad at me! Can you believe that?” she finished, throwing her hands back. Peter didn’t seem to notice that her voice sounded strikingly similar to the one from the other day. Instead, he focused on how she spoke. Which, coincidentally, also matched the girl from before. Peter let the hope sparking in his stomach grow into a buzz. Maybe he could get her to notice, too.

“Wait, so since you’re new, have you heard of Spiderman?” Peter asked subtly. The girl rolled her eyes.

“I mean yeah, who hasn’t? Isn’t he an Avenger now or something?” she asked. Peter cleared his throat. 

“Oh, uh, yeah! I think. I mean, that’s what I heard. You know, around school.” She looked at him with a concerned face. Peter ignored the look and smiled pleasantly back. “What do you think about him?”

“He’s okay,” the girl said. “I heard he got a new partner or something, or is that just a rumor?” she asked. Peter smiled as she asked the question. Maybe it was her. Could it be her? If it was, she was good at hiding the severity of the question. 

“Yeah, I think it’s the Owl girl or something,” he replied smoothly. Was he sharing too much? What if this really was a random person? Stop overthinking, Peter. The girl raised her eyebrows.

“Oh yeah? What do you think of her?” she smiled mischievously as she asked, leaning forward on her desk. Peter thought for a second.

“I think she’s pretty cool, I guess,” he replied flatly with a shrug. She scowled at the response. 

“Pretty cool?” she asked. Peter smiled teasingly.

“Yeah, she’s alright. I honestly think that Spiderman’s the coolest. He might just be too cool for a partner,” he looked at her expectantly. She didn’t look angry, but she sure wasn’t as smiley as she was before. She huffed annoyingly and stared him in the eyes before responding.

“I heard she kicked his butt at some fight in Berlin,” she shrugged. 

Bingo. 

Peter smiled before deciding to return the greeting.

“She totally didn’t kick his butt,” he scowled at the girl, who’s glowering face turned into a soft smile. 

“What? You don’t agree with someone as cool as me?” she glared playfully at him. “Either way, she’s a totally cool Avenger. I heard she’s been on the team since she was a little kid, and that she’s really good at making tuna noodle casserole.” Peter scoffed at her response.

“Who even eats tuna noodle casserole?” 

“The Avengers, apparently,” she laughed. The two of them whispered back and forth until the teacher told them he didn’t feel like sitting there anymore, so everyone was free to go. He did that a lot. As Peter packed up his barely touched work, the girl waited for him at her desk. Once he finished and pulled his backpack over his shoulders, she handed him a note and smiled.

“See you later, Peter,” she gave a small wave and left the room. Peter grabbed his phone off of his desk and slipped out of the room himself, shoving it into his back pocket. He opened and read the note as he walked, smiling.

Don’t tell Tony -Max

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is kind of fun to write?? Idk I've never written fanfic before but it's actually enjoyable even if it's terrible haha

**Author's Note:**

> I don't really know if all the chapters are going to be this short, I just typed this up at 2am because I wanted to start something. Hopefully I'll remember to continue this lol


End file.
